


Seeing clearly

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has nice eyes. [09/15/03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing clearly

## Seeing clearly

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. Moving to a country without extradition laws so I can keep them. Catch me if you can. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

_The eyes are windows to the soul._

A nice enough metaphor for the most part, but it wasn't true. At least not for Blair. He knew Jim Ellison's soul like he knew his own. Knew the best parts of the man as well as the worst; he'd been there for them all. But the eyes, the eyes were a mystery to him still. How could a man with such a weighed down soul have such innocent eyes? 

He knew better then to wax philosophical about cerulean orbs, because Jim's eyes weren't windows into anything. Solid steel, reinforced doors maybe, but not windows. 

Occasionally Jim would let him in, let him through without having to fight for every centimeter. That had been happening less and less lately, culminating in Blair's death, first figuratively with Jim kicking him out and ending their friendship --a betrayal of trust-- and then literally when Alex killed him. 

Sleep would be a long time coming tonight. The guys had unpacked all of his stuff, and Jim had returned everything to its normal place while Blair hid in the bathroom. He hadn't spent much time underneath the water, just long enough to get clean. He missed taking a bath, but he wasn't ready to be surrounded by water yet, even if it was warm. The fountain hadn't been warm. The water was so cold. 

He shivered, breaking out of his memories long enough to wrap a towel around his waist. The mirror had fogged over again and he could no longer see his own eyes. Better that way. His eyes seemed to be saying too much anyway. 

* * *

End Seeing clearly by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
